End of the Holy Wars
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, gay sex, rape, three/foursomes, etc. Hades x Saga, Thanatos/Hypnos x Saga, Thanatos/Hypnos x Kanon,, Saga x Kanon. Saga realizes why Hades tries to destroy the world: He misses his wife when she's away. Saga offers to be a sexual substitute
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

**Hades x Saga**

"I want an audience with Hades-sama," Saga demanded. Although he was dead, he remained fearless. The guards refused. Saga instantly killed them with a normal blast, not even his Gemini special attack. More came running.

"Let him enter," Hades said from within his audience chamber. In the previous Holy War, his host, Alone, could often be found here with his dog, Cerberus. In this Holy War, Hades had primarily remained behind a gossamer curtain behind which was an illusion of his host body. And now, with his ambition to take over the world once again crushed, Hades was forced to dwell in the underworld in his own body.

Saga entered and knelt before the King of the Underworld. His hands were handcuffed together behind his back, thus it had been a surprise to the guards that he could kill them despite being bound. There was a steel collar around his neck and a chain as its leash. His long blue hair dripped forward as he bowed his head.

"Hades-sama, I wish to speak to you in private," Saga said. The guards objected, but it was ridiculous for them to do so. They had already proven to be too weak to handle their prisoner. Hades waved them away. "I want to make a deal with you."

"Oh?" Hades raised an eyebrow. "The Holy War of this era is over. What can you offer me?"

"I can offer myself." Saga couldn't slip out of the chains that held him, but he was able to destroy his clothing with a burst of energy. He remained in his kneeling position. "You seek to conquer the world because you miss your wife, isn't that right? If you take over the world, then you could be with her all the time. Perhaps what you need is a substitute when she's not here."

"What do you want in return?" There was a hint of interest in Hades' usual deep, gloomy voice.

"I want to please you so that you will have no reason to take over the world," Saga said simply. "I want to put an end to the Holy Wars."

"Show me what you can offer," Hades commanded.

Saga brought his lips to the floor, kissing the cold, smooth stone, but he only did this to pick up his leash with his teeth. He rose and approached the throne and gave no signs of being ashamed of his nudity, not even with Hades casually ogling him. His chest was chiseled and his washboard stomach was worthy of being immortalized in stone. No wonder Zeus had wanted a statue of naked Gold Saints. There had been other Gold Saints in the past but none as fine as this batch. Hades' gaze came to rest on Saga's cock that bounce with his every step. When he came to stand before the throne, he leaned down so that Hades could take his leash in hand. Hades did so and gave it a test tug. Saga obediently kissed him.

No big deal. It was just a kiss, Hades told himself. But it had been a long and suggestive one. That was nothing compared to what was to follow. Saga knelt down, and his arms were still bound behind his back so he was forced to use his lips and tongue to part Hades' robes. Finally, his teeth pulled down Hades pants. Saga was taken aback. Saga was well-hung by mortal standards, but Hades was a god and this wasn't a host body. He was impossibly long and thick. Saga hesitated. Could he really do this?

"Swallow it," Hades commanded. He pulled on the leash to emphasize his words.

"Yes, Hades-sama." Saga was admittedly slow to take Hades' shaft into his mouth. Fuck, it was huge. Saga could barely get his lips around Hades' cock much less move along the shaft. He struggled to do it but it was proving to be near impossible. Godly blowjobs weren't as easy as they sounded.

Hades pushed Saga's head down. Saga choked, gagged, and drew back. Hades smiled and did it again. Saga gagged but this time when he tried to draw back, Hades firmly held his head down. He was dead. This couldn't kill him, Saga reminded himself. But it was difficult to accept. He kept feeling like he couldn't breathe. Of course, he didn't need to breathe.

"It will be like this," Hades warned as Saga sucked harder and faster, finally learning to pleasure a god. "It will sometimes be worse than this," Hades threatened as he played with Saga's hair. Persephone never gave him blowjobs. "You are a mere mortal, and I am a god." Hades spilled into Saga's mouth and didn't withdraw until Saga had drunken all of his semen.

It was the immense Cosmos of a god. Saga gasped for air that he didn't need. His body was incredibly hot. Hades tugged on his leash. Saga looked up. Hades tilted his head up by the chin. Their eyes met. Hades' were incredibly intense, as if all of humanity could be seen in them from mythological times to the present. Saga was totally enchanted by those deep blue eyes. If he hadn't agreed to do whatever Hades wanted, he would have now. Perhaps it was the nature of a god.

Hades looked at him with low-lidded eyes. "Prove yourself. Prove that you are willing to do what you say you will," Hades challenged.

"Yes, my Lord," Saga said respectfully. He rose. His hands were still bound behind his back so it required quite a bit of work for him to guide himself onto the tip of Hades' monstrously huge cock. Then he speared himself hard on Hades' shaft. He screamed but nevertheless forced himself farther down along Hades' immense manhood.

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Are you a virgin?" Saga's entrance was extremely tight. Hades' tone made it clear he didn't think Saga was.

"No," Saga answered through gritted teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought back tears as Hades penetrated deeper into his body. "Oh, gods, no." It wasn't quite part of his answer, more like a way to relieve the pain. He needed to relax his body but was unable to.

Hades smiled slightly. Ah, that's what it was. Saga had never been taken before.

"Please..." he whimpered softly under his breath. Saga locked his legs around Hades' waist and pulled himself still closer to the god's body. "Ah," came a little gasp from between Saga's cum-moistened lips.

Even though it hurt, it was starting to feel strangely pleasant, even desirable. Saga made a throaty moan and threw his head back. Now that he was in position, it was slightly easier for him to pull himself down along Hades' cock. But only slightly. Hades was too big for him.

"Oh, gods, no! Hades-sama!" Saga panted heavily and couldn't help but to cry out as he finally impaled himself entirely on Hades. "Aah, ah, Hades-sama! More! Don't stop! Oh, gods, Hades-sama, you're so big!" he screamed in genuine admiration. "Harder! Oh, please, Hades-sama! NO! Harder!"

The sex and worship actually did fan Hades' desires. What was meant to be casual sex became more heated and passionate. Hades finally wrapped his arms around Saga and grabbed his ass. He pulled him open and helped move him along his length. Saga thrashed about.

"Ah! Hades-sama! Gods, so good... Please! More!" Saga repeatedly cried out.

He was going insane. It was so huge and yet he kept needing more of it to fill him and rip him apart. He wasn't shy and quiet about his feelings. He longed to hook his hands around Hades' neck and ride him more vigorously but his trapped hands forced him to rely on Hades. And so he had to beg Hades for what he wanted.

"Take me, Hades-sama! Harder! Faster! Oh, yes!" Hades, already inhumanly huge, became even larger. "Oh, Hades-sama! Harder! Deeper! So big... So good... AAAH!"

Hades was surprised that Saga managed to make him come again. Saga gasped and tried to hold him in as long as possible to revel in that incredible pulsing penis. The god's semen sprayed into him. It wasn't until Hades had withdrawn from his body that Saga slid off the throne and allowed himself to come. He didn't dare dirty Hades. Saga shuddered and collapsed.

For a human, it was impressive.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

**Hades x Saga**

When Saga woke, he found himself on the god's expansive bed. Silken sheets caressed his smooth skin. He had been bathed and his body and hair perfumed with something with a woody scent. He still remained in all of his naked glory. Hades was lying on his side next to him with his head propped up by his arm. He had been watching Saga sleep, admiring the fine blue eyelashes that matched his sleepy green eyes. Hades was partially covered by an iridescent white blanket that left his bare chest exposed. Saga reached out to touch that milky white skin, to see if Hades was real.

"No," Hades scolded him with the deep, authoritative voice of a god. Saga stopped. "Never touch a god without expressed permission."

"Yes, Hades-sama," Saga said obediently as he withdrew his hand. He didn't know what else to say. He was again mesmerized by Hades' eyes, though he certainly peripherally took note of Hades' pale lips.

"I've decided to keep you, Gemini Saint," Hades said at last.

"Thank you, Hades-sama." Saga couldn't hide the gratitude in his eyes. Although his primary purpose was still to pleasure Hades to prevent future Holy Wars, he had clearly found the work unexpectedly pleasurable.

"I will not ask you to kill the goddess or help me conquer the earth, but in return, I expect your absolute devotion and loyalty, Saint of Athena." Hades' gaze was piercing and made Saga involuntarily shudder. But it was the demand of a lover, not a tyrannical ruler.

"I, Saga, swear by the goddess to be true to you and henceforth retire from my position as the Gemini Gold Saint of Athena." Saga kept his eyes locked with Hades' so that the god could sense his sincerity.

Hades nodded in satisfaction. "You will not be one of my Specters but will instead be my Consort."

"As you wish, Hades-sama."

"You're very obedient," Hades noted suspiciously.

"I am your servant and am entirely devoted to you, Hades-sama. This is simply how I am under such circumstances. Some describe my loyalty as fanatical," Saga said with a rueful smile.

Hades nodded slightly and lightly touched Sage's cheek. "Mine," he said more to himself than to Saga.

Nevertheless, Saga replied, "Yes, yours."

Satisfied, Hades kissed Saga and pushed him onto his back. He casually caressed Saga's bare skin.

"It was your first time being taken, I believe," Hades stated.

Saga blushed. "To be taken," Saga admitted with a nod.

"How did you like it?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"It was embarrassing," Saga confessed. "Part of me didn't expect you to actually accept my proposal, and it galls me that I might be doing all this for nothing, that you'll still attempt to launch an attack on earth some time in the future. I did what I promised to do, but I didn't like it."

"You're honest. I like that." Hades caressed his hip. "You seemed to like it, and men can't fake orgasms."

"I think you already know what I'm going to say." Perhaps Hades just wanted to hear it aloud. Saga turned his head away from Hades. "Climaxing is just one aspect of sex. I like being the one in power. Giving that up was harder than I expected. I may have been subservient to the Pope but never in the bedroom."

"I see." Hades tipped Saga's head towards him again and started toying with his genitals. Saga's body was very responsive, and his breath quickened.

"Otherwise, it was amazing," Saga said between muted moans. "_You_ are amazing. I thought myself good at sex, but my skills pale in comparison to yours."

"Oh?"

"How can something so big feel so good?" Saga marveled aloud. Hades took him in hand, and Saga arched to meet his touch.

"Tell me about your sex with the Pope," Hades commanded. It was generally a bad idea to talk about past lovers. There was no reason to antagonize the current one. But Saga couldn't disobey. He closed his eyes.

"I loved to run my hand through his fluffy green hair. His chest was pale like yours, and his nipples were light pink, not black cherry red." Hades caressed Saga's nipples, which were so sensitive they actually hurt when it was too cold. Hades' touch elicited a soft moan from Saga, who shifted uncomfortably. Shion had never figured out how to stimulate them, but apparently Hades had godly knowledge because Saga was becoming extremely turned on.

"Go on," Hades said. Saga couldn't remember what he was supposed to do. "Sex with the Pope," Hades reminded him.

"Blow...job, and then anything I wanted," Saga managed to get out between his gasps. "Anything..." Saga squirmed helplessly. Hades rolled Saga onto his stomach and inserted a slippery finger into him. He wriggled and moaned. "Oh, gods," he breathed. He hadn't noticed when Hades had oiled his finger and was unprepared for the overwhelming sensation.

"So why didn't he take you?"

"Ah," Saga gasped as Hades slipped in a second finger. "No," he murmured, trying to fight the desire to be taken again.

"Why?" Hades asked again.

"Before," Saga said finally. "Uke." Hades continued to absently finger Saga as he thought and tried to interpret his words.

"I see. He used to be an uke." Saga nodded but was far more concerned with his own situation.

"Hades-sama..." Saga moaned. "Please..."

"Hm?" Hades twisted his fingers within Saga, who cried out.

"NO!" Saga squirmed. "Please..."

"Oh? Do you want to be taken?" Hades crooned.

"No, please... no..." Saga's body was burning with desire. Maybe Saga could infer from his questions that Hades wanted him to object this time instead of be the obedient servant.

"Yes, you do," Hades said huskily into his ear. He could feel from within Saga's blood pumping. He spun his fingers and watched Saga writhe.

"No, please, not again," Saga moaned. "Never again." Did he really expect Hades to have a secret desire to be taken? Hades smiled wickedly. He would make Saga beg for it before the end.

Hades drew his fingers out and plunged his penis in. Saga gasped loudly and tried to pull away, but he was trapped under Hades' greater weight. He grabbed a firm hold of Saga and started pounding hard into him.

"Please, I can't..." Saga said as he moved in time with Hades. "I don't want... Oh, gods." Saga gripped the sheets and pressed back against Hades huge cock. "Please, Hades-sama..." Hades thrust into him and grew. Saga's eyes widened. This was something a mortal couldn't do.

"OU! Oh! Too big! Ah! Please, Hades-sama! Please stop!" Saga continued to writhe in sweet agony. "It hurts!" Hades grinned. It wasn't what he meant by begging, but it nevertheless encouraged his lust. "No! Hades-sama, no more! Stop!" And even as he said this, Saga pressed back to meet Hades.

"No, I will not stop," Hades said at last. How interesting.

"Please! Hades-sama!" Saga begged. No wonder he liked being in power. It was a different kind of a power trip from being King of the Underworld. "NO! Please!"

"You are mines," Hades said and became more vicious in his thrusts. Saga screamed more loudly than he had before, but Hades refused to heed his cries.

"NO! AAH! NOOO!" Saga became too inarticulate to say more. "NOO! NOOO!"

Hades wasn't sure how long it went on before he came, but when he did, it felt wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, THREESOME, RAPE**

Saga was reading in Hades' study when he was suddenly assaulted by the Twin Gods. Thanatos swiped the books from the table and helped Hypnos drag Saga atop it.

"What?" Saga struggled, but the Twin Gods had a strong hold on him. Thanatos ripped off Saga's shirt and held his wrists above his head. Below, Hypnos was no less quick to strip off Saga's pants. "Stop!" Saga protested.

The Twin Gods didn't even seem to hear him. They didn't bother trying to be artful. Hypnos opened Saga into a wide v and plunged his hard, ready cock into Saga's unprepared body. Saga gasped.

"Stop!" Saga cried out, but that only seemed to encourage his assailant. He kicked helplessly. Hypnos had a good hold on his legs. Saga didn't have a chance. They obviously knew what they were doing. Nevertheless, he tried to fight them off.

"Go ahead. Beg us to stop," Thanatos taunted as he switched places with his brother once Hypnos had finished. He was even rougher and apparently quite intent on making Saga scream.

"Hades-sama is going to have your heads," Saga said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think he will," Hypnos said as Thanatos concentrated on taking Saga. "If word gets out, who do you think he'll believe: his loyal servants since mythological times who wouldn't dare cross him or his slutty new consort? I suggest you don't say a word to him about this."

Thanatos shuddered and spilled into Saga, who bit his lower lip so hard it bled.

"Hades will be busy for a good while longer. Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Thanatos suggested as he smoothed his clothes and pushed back his silver hair. "See how many rounds we can get in with you before we have to let you go."

"Don't you dare," Saga growled.

"Oh, we dare," Thanatos said with a wicked smile. "Go ahead. Tell him you had sex with us." He pulled Saga to his feet and touched the side of Saga's face, but Saga quickly turned away from him. He laughed and toyed with Saga's lovely long blue hair. The mortal stayed quiet.

"Good, boy," Hypnos said. "There's a reason we started by just outright taking you. Now that you're bound to us, there is no escape." He came to stand behind him and pulled his cape around him.

A moment later, they were in the bedroom of the Twin Gods. Of course, they were gods and didn't sleep. The bed was for other activities. They both stripped. Saga murmured something under his breath. So that's what had been in him. Thanatos pushed him to his knees.

"You're going to suck on us," Thanatos said. "And you're going to do it nice and deep, just like you would for Hades. Do a bad job of it, and we'll tell him you came onto us."

Saga hesitated. It was rather disgusting to have them in his mouth just after they'd been in his ass, and he didn't want to betray Hades. Also, the Twin Gods were both horribly hot and horny, and doing what they wanted might only encourage them. And they were huge, not as large as Hades but larger than any mortal. Sucking on the cocks of gods was still new to him.

Hypnos became impatient and shoved his shaft into Saga's mouth. Saga tried to push him away but Hypnos had a strong grip on Saga's hair. His protests were made unintelligible.

"No need to think any further on the matter, Saga," Hypnos said as he forced Saga along his length. "Even if it wasn't your fault, Hades would no longer want you. What good could you do if you were dead? The Holy Wars would continue, as they always have. Do what we want, and we can even help prevent the Wars."

Saga looked up into his strange hazy golden eyes. It was true that he was useless if Hades found reason to cast him aside regardless of who was at fault. Saga reluctantly ran his tongue along the bottom of Hypnos' cock. Hypnos drew in a sharp breath. He released Saga's hair and watched as the mortal gave him a blowjob. Ah, no wonder Hades liked him.

"Come here," Thanatos demanded. He was standing near his brother so both cocks were in Saga's face.

"Oh, yeah," Thanatos grunted. "First your ass, now your mouth. You're our fucking sex slave, got it? Next, you're going to take it in the ass again, human."

"Share, Thanatos," Hypnos complained and pulled Saga off of Thanatos and onto himself again. Saga sucked on him hard and circled his tongue around Hypnos, who climaxed in spite of wanting to draw this out. There were just so many things a tongue could do that an ass couldn't. Saga spit the sperm out onto the floor.

"How dare you!" Thanatos demanded and backhanded him. He roughly grabbed Saga, shoved his dick into his mouth, and didn't waste any time bringing himself to climax. He forced Saga to swallow all of his cum. Then he pointed at the ground. "Now lick that up."

When Saga hesitated, Thanatos put his foot on Saga's head and forced him down. He reluctantly lapped it up like a lowly dog. Thanatos laughed triumphantly. Saga glared at him from under his boot.

"Keep that up, Thanatos, and I can promise you won't be getting any good sex from me," Saga said.

"What kind of a lame threat is that?" Thanatos scoffed. He came to stand over Saga and grabbed his waist. "How about if I get some right now," Thanatos said in a wicked tone. He bent Saga over the edge of the bed and thrust in hard from the rear. Saga grunted but didn't cry out.

"Is that mouth for me?" Hypnos asked as he slid onto the bed and put his legs on either side of Saga's head. Saga nodded and opened his mouth wide. He licked Hypnos' dick and sucked on its tip from time to time. Thanatos, thrusting from the back, could hear the obscene sound of Saga's mouth as it serviced Hypnos' cock. His golden eyes glossed over, unable to focus on anything but the blowjob. It was clearly even better than the previous one. Watching Hypnos' expression was making Thanatos incredibly jealous. When Hypnos came, Saga drew out and took it all in the face. It was a beautiful sight. Thanatos came.

Saga leaned forward and licked Hypnos clean. Just seeing it was titillating. Thanatos suddenly began to understand what he meant by not getting any good sex from him. Apparently, it paid to be at least slightly nice to him.

Saga stood, unabashed of his nudity. "Yes, I want to stop the future Holy Wars, and I'm willing to sell myself to Hades for it. If I have to give myself to the two of you as well, then so be it." He spread his arms. "But if this is the way it is to be, I want _good_ sex."

Thanatos scowled. "Are you implying we suck."

"I'm not implying it; I'm saying it."

Thanatos struck him across the face. "Why you... How dare you, a mortal, criticize a god!"

Hypnos grabbed him before he could strike Saga again. "Control yourself, brother."

"That human-!"

"Leaving too many marks on him will make Hades suspicious," Hypnos reminded him.

"Don't touch me," Saga agreed, drawing the two gods out of their conversation. Saga had handcuffed himself to the bed and squirmed suggestively. They had a very fine view of his ass, which was still leaking with Thanatos' cum. He pulled at the cuffs that were securely holding him, and it made the muscles of his body ripple.

The Twin Gods looked at one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!"

They jumped him. Saga turned his head from side to side as he tried to get away from them. Hypnos got into his mouth first and was rewarded with a very fine kiss. Saga broke free and Thanatos tried, but he couldn't get his tongue into Saga's mouth. Somehow, despite all the thrashing and fighting, he did manage to get into Saga's ass.

Saga let out a piercing scream, and Thanatos became harder than he thought possible. He repeatedly rammed into the poor weak mortal, who begged him to stop. Saga was so tight he bled from Thanatos' violation.

"Please, Thanatos! I can't take it! You're too big!" Saga squirmed and struggled to break free. Of course, he had handcuffed himself to the bed so there was no getting free. The bed creaked dangerously from Thanatos' pounding. "So hot! I'm burning up! Oh, no! Don't! Stop!" Saga writhed desperately. "Oh, gods, don't stop!"

Hypnos hadn't been sure where he fit into the picture but Saga was very helpful. "No, not you too, Hypnos! I can't suck on such a huge dick. My lips are exhausted." Saga reached over and clamped his lips around Hypnos' thick dick. "Mmph!" Saga murmured as he enthusiastically sucked on Hypnos while shaking his head left and right as if to try to get that cock out of his mouth. Hypnos quickly got in the mood and no longer felt like a third wheel. Or perhaps he was. That made this more fun. Somehow, it was different from before.

Saga struggled against both Twin Gods, one fucking him in the face, one in the ass. He grunted and whimpered and there were even tears streaming down from his eyes. They could just barely make out a "please" and "no" every now and then. When Thanatos came, it was the best climax he'd ever felt in his life. Saga screamed the entire time. Hypnos came too and cut Saga's screams short with his cum.

"That was incredible," Thanatos said to his brother. "I don't know why we haven't thought to do this more often with the nymphs."

Hypnos laughed. "Do you really think it'd be the same?" Hypnos knew that Saga wasn't nearly as exhausted as he pretended to be for their sakes, but it did indeed feel wonderful to dominate such an otherwise powerful person.

Hypnos caressed one of Saga's nipples. Saga's eyes snapped open, and he sucked in a sharp breath. How did he know? Was the God of Sleep peering into his dreams? A little tweak of the little erect nipple and Saga's cock also became erect. Hypnos didn't bother turning his attention to the cock. Instead, he played with the other nipple, causing Saga to squirm uncomfortably and moan uncontrollably.

"Oh, gods, no," Saga panted. "I can't..." He couldn't control himself. He was suddenly incredibly horny and not just faking it. "Hypnos..." The name came out as a perfect, erotic plea. Hypnos leaned down and licked the sensitive nipple. Saga kept squirming and moaning helplessly.

"He'll do anything we want now," Hypnos said between licks. Saga nodded desperately.

"Really? Hm, what a charming idea." Thanatos toyed with Saga's hard cock. "Well, if you don't want to take him, I will."

"I'd like to watch," Hypnos said, his golden eyes sparkling for a moment. "But give me one moment." Hypnos moved across Saga's chest and licked and kissed his other nipple. Saga writhed desperately. He whimpered. He was so incredibly horny. After licking it wet, Hypnos tweaked the other nipple. Saga cried out.

"I need sex!" Saga screamed finally. "Oh, gods, I need it now! Please!" He raised his legs to reveal an inviting hole. "Thanatos-sama, take me!"

Thanatos was more than happy to oblige him. The first few times had been rough. Thanatos found he liked forcing Saga. But he also found pleasure in watching Saga twist with desire and entering him in a more measured pace. He was able to savor the mortal's expressions and worship.

"Oh, yes, like that. Oh, Thanatos-sama, you're so good at this," Saga moaned loudly. "Oh, yes! Gods, your cock feels so good. Oh, Thanatos-sama, you're incredible! More! Oh, yes, there! So deep. Ah! You're so long! Oh, I need you, Thanatos-sama! I can't resist you. Your cock is just too sexy. Take me! Harder! Harder!" Thanatos loved the flattery. And he liked seeing Saga react to his deep steady thrusts. There was no hiding his desires. Thanatos lowered Saga's legs but continued to take him. He glanced at his twin brother, who of course knew what he was thinking.

Hypnos, who had been enjoying the show, now moved in to help. He tweaked Saga's nipple again. Saga climaxed violently, but it didn't sate his desire for sex, especially not when Hypnos started licking his nipple again.

"NO!" But it wasn't a protest. It was a cry of disbelief. Saga squirmed and wrapped his legs around Thanatos and desperately tried to get him in deeper. "Ah! Ah!" With Hypnos stimulating his nipples, Saga was completely incoherent. One thing that was clear: he wanted more. Thanatos didn't think he'd ever seen someone so horny.

Saga, in his desperation, broke free of his handcuffs. They left ugly red rings around his wrists, but he obviously didn't feel them. He caught Thanatos by surprise and rolled on top of him. Then Saga started madly impaling himself on the god despite the huge size of his cock. This was great. Thanatos didn't even need to do anything, just lay back and watch with his intense silver eyes.

Hypnos sneaked up from behind Saga and grabbed him mid ride. He did that thing again, that unique tweaking of the nipples that drove Saga mad. Still impaled upon Thanatos, Saga bent forward.

"Yes, more!" Saga screamed as if he could read Hypnos' intentions. Even Thanatos didn't realize entirely what was going on until it happened. Hypnos' cock slid right up against his and then forced its way into Saga. Saga gasped loudly and thrust back to help Hypnos get in. Hypnos rewarded him with more nipple tweaking. It was amazing to see how Saga transformed into a wild sex kitten. This was probably the rush Hades got from screwing Saga.

Hypnos outlasted Thanatos, but in all fairness, Thanatos had started first. Saga was surprisingly reluctant to let any dick go even if having two in him had been too much for his own good. Hypnos turned to fucking Saga hard, a necessity considering how he still had his arms wrapped around Saga's chest and was still squeezing his nipples hard. Saga bucked and gladly gave himself to Hypnos.

"More! More!" were the only words that Saga seemed to manage. Well, that and "Fuck me!"

When Hypnos came, he squeezed Saga's nipples so tightly that Saga screamed and climaxed all at once. It was such an erotic sight that Thanatos came again though he hadn't even noticed when he'd become hard.

It had been so much sex that even the Twin Gods found it necessary to rest. They slept with Saga in between them and wondered how they'd ever be able to give him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, THREESOME, RAPE**

There was no day or night in the Underworld so Saga simply went to see Hades when he could walk again. His ass still ached. Saga bowed and knelt before the throne.

"Hades-sama, I've broken my word to you," Saga said without looking up. He didn't dare meet his lord's eyes. After all, there was only one promise to which he could be referring.

"Oh?" Hades' voice remained neutral.

"I swore to be devoted only to you, but I've had sex with two others," Saga admitted. He became a little red thinking about the incident.

"Interesting. Why tell me when you know I will punish you for it? Perhaps even cast you aside," Hades said.

"How can I not? You are my master," Saga said humbly.

"Hm. And who are these two?"

"Thanatos and Hypnos."

"My loyal servants," Hades said thoughtfully. "Did you approach them?"

"They approached me, but I wasn't entirely unwilling," Saga said, ashamed of his own weakness.

"Good."

"Good?" Saga looked up in surprise. Hades had a strange smile on his lips.

"I ordered them to rape you," Hades stated calmly. "I wanted to test you." He met Saga's eyes. "Are you angry at me for doing so?"

"No, Hades-sama." Saga bowed his head to avert his gaze. "I am yours to do with as you please." But there was a strange chill in his heart.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Bathe yourself and await my return," Hades commanded.

"Yes, your Majesty." Saga bowed and retreated to Hades chambers. He quickly undressed and entered the hot water, which smelled faintly floral this time. He closed his eyes and submerged himself under water.

Why did it bother him? He wasn't serving Athena, the Goddess of Love, Peace, and Justice after all. This was Hades, Lord of the Underworld, who regularly sought to destroy mankind. And this was a gamble. Just because he had a sexual substitute during Persephone's absence didn't mean he'd change. There was no reason for him to be disappointed in his lord because the expectations shouldn't have been there in the first place. He was such an idiot.

Saga emerged from underwater and sat at the shallow end of the bath. The steam did little to warm his soul. His eyes remained closed, and he didn't hear anyone enter, but he sensed the presence of the Twin Gods. He ignored them. He didn't care if they ogled him. They'd already seen all of him anyway. Almost all.

They stepped into the bath and approached him from either side.

"Hades was pleased with our work," Hypnos said in a smooth, seductive voice. "He says we can take you as reward."

Saga didn't move.

"Are you disappointed to be passed around, mortal?" Thanatos licked his ear. "I told you that you were our sex slave." Saga didn't react to the feel of his tongue or hot breath against his skin. Thanatos ran a hand up one of Saga's legs, and Hypnos did the same on the other side. Saga still didn't react to their caresses. Thanatos hissed. "Do you think we'll leave you alone just because you act cold towards us?"

"Now, now, Thanatos," Hypnos said. "You mustn't give him the satisfaction of having angered you. After all, that's what he wants, isn't it, Saga?" Hypnos lightly ran his fingertip over Saga's nipple. After several unsuccessful attempts to excite him, Hypnos growled softly. Saga's breathing hadn't even quickened. Hypnos fought back his frustration. He remained persistent and caressed Saga's other nipple. "You can't hold out forever," Hypnos said.

"I don't care if he doesn't enjoy it," Thanatos said irritably. "Let's just take him." The only problem was that he couldn't. Saga's lifelessness had killed his erection, but he was sure watching Hypnos make out would revive his lust, and Hypnos was able to fantasize to get turned on.

"Patience." Hypnos licked at Saga's nipple. Saga's body tensed as he tried to fight his desires, but it just meant his cock was slower to rise than before. Thanatos grinned at the weakness of mortal men and stroked Saga's cock. Saga's eyes remained closed, but his brow furrowed slightly and eyelids twitched. Hypnos changed places with Thanatos and licked at Saga's other nipple. Saga's breathing quickened. Hypnos sucked on the sensitive nipple. A gasp escaped from his lips.

"No," Saga mouthed silently, begging his body to stop.

Thanatos glanced over at his brother and then moved aside. Hypnos turned Saga around and slowly entered him. Saga inhaled sharply and then began to moan most appealingly when Hypnos returned to toying with his nipples. His hands gripped the side of the bath, and he pressed back to get Hypnos in deeper. He parted his lips and panted suggestively. Thanatos was reminded of the blowjobs he'd seen Saga give to Hypnos and was more than happy to fill his mouth. Saga skillfully sucked on him, and although it wasn't necessary, Thanatos grabbed Saga's hair and forced him down lower. Saga didn't even object. He just sucked harder and louder. It made Hypnos hornier, and he grabbed Saga's hip to pull their bodies closer together. Saga tightened around him and drew him in deeper. The Twin Gods climaxed into him from both sides.

And in that moment, just after they came, Saga burned his Cosmos and released a point-blank Galaxian Explosion. Thanatos and Hypnos were unable to protect themselves from the unexpected attack, and their proximity to Saga only made it worse. The blast threw them back, and as soon as they could, they grabbed for their crotches and doubled over.

Saga went to Thanatos. "You sadistic bastard, how many times did you rape me last night?" Saga pushed Thanatos onto his back, forced his legs up, and plunged himself into the God of Death. Thanatos cried out in pain. "Yes, that's what you wanted from me, isn't it? Scream, fucker. Scream until your throat is dry." Thanatos' burned cock left him too weakened to fight Saga. Thanatos glared angrily at Saga and finally noticed the blood red eyes. His blue hair had become as black as his heart. This was the one part of him they hadn't seen.

When he was done with Thanatos, Saga went to Hypnos and kicked him. The god curled up into a tighter ball and groaned pathetically. "That's for fucking with my nipples, bastard." He kicked him again and then mercilessly fucked him as well.

Saga washed off the blood and soaked in the bath while he watched them writhe in pain.

"Saga," Hades said sternly.

Saga rose from the bath and came to kneel before his lord. "Hades-sama."

"Leave," he command the Twin Gods. They were in no condition to move. Irritated, Hades gestured for Saga to rise. "Come with me." They went to Hades' bedchamber, where Saga immediately dropped to his knees again. "You swore to be mine."

"You said they could have sex with me as reward for raping me. I was merely carrying out your will, Hades-sama," Saga said.

"I gave no such order."

"Then they deserved what they got."

"I mean I gave no order for them to rape you," Hades said.

Saga looked up. The blood drained from his eyes. "But you said-"

"I lied," Hades said flatly. "I didn't want to admit to being cuckold. I was going to punish them in my own time and didn't expect them to assault you again so soon." Hades' expression softened, and he touched the side of Saga's face. "But it's true that I was glad you told me the truth."

Saga was moved to tears. "I only want to be yours."

Hades sighed, pulled Saga's head into his lap, and stroked his soft blue hair. "I forgive you. How odd. I have many dedicated Specters, but you somehow seem to surpass their loyalty. And yet, you were the least trustworthy of the Saints of Athena. Am I supposed to judge you based on your hair and eye color then?"

Saga himself didn't know the answer. He had thought this dark side of him dead until now. He had planned to attack the Twin Gods in their moment of weakness, but he didn't realize until it happened that he was going to rape them in return for their earlier assaults, and that had been more of a breach of his oath than the previous times since there was no doubt that he had initiated the sex.

If there was one thing he had learned, it was that the gods liked their blowjobs, and he turned to this as his way of begging Hades' forgiveness.

"May I pleasure you, Hades-sama?" It was less spontaneous than he'd have liked, but he'd been instructed not to touch the God without expressed permission.

"Yes." Rather than simply part his robes and lower his pants, Hades stood and undressed. Saga quickly stood to assist him, not helping to strip him but taking the discarded clothes and setting them aside. Hades took a seat on the expansive bed and rested his back against the headboard.

Saga stood at the foot of the bed and did a marvelous strip tease for Hades' viewing pleasure. Hades hooked a finger at him. Saga obediently crawled to him, keeping their gazes locked the entire time despite the temptation to admire Hades' shaft. He continued to watch his lord as he licked him. Hades nodded, obviously pleased.

When he was hard enough, Saga finally broke eye contact to swallow him. He forced himself down low, letting Hades' cock go as far as the back of his throat. He moaned, sending sweet vibrations up Hades. He caressed Hades' balls and was ready for the additional swelling of Hades' dick, sucking harder to keep it in his mouth.

Saga pressed his crotch into the bed in time with his sucking, letting Hades observe the flexing of his ready and willing ass. Hades definitely liked what he saw.

"Ride me," Hades commanded in a thick, husky voice.

Saga's lips remained clamped around Hades' shaft as he drew back, and there was a slight popping sound when they separated. The air tickle Hades as it cooled the hot saliva on his shaft but that didn't last long. Saga straddled Hades and lowered himself onto the god's incredibly large cock, gasping and panting as he did. His asshole stretched easier this time, especially since it was more familiar with the relaxation necessary for initial penetration. Saga slowly charged his Cosmos and allowed Hades to pierce through it as well.

"Yes," Hades hissed as he entered Saga's being. He could feel Saga's very soul surround him as Saga squeezed his rear closed. Stars sparked as the universe responded to their coupling. Persephone could never give herself up like this; she was a goddess. Hades watched Saga's expressions, the furrowing of his brow from the initial pain to the open-mouthed moans of ecstasy.

"Hades-sama..." Saga breathed. It was a plea as well as a promise. Hades reached up and slid his hand into Saga's hair.

"Yes, I forgive you," Hades said and drew him into a deep kiss. "Mines," he said and then kissed him again, this time sucking Saga's tongue into his mouth. He could taste the unshed tears of gratitude.

Saga's Cosmos pooled, and he squirmed to control himself as Hades' rubbed up against his most sensitive spots from the inside. Hades pulled him down by the shoulders and kept him fully impaled as he released into him. Saga tightened, trying desperately to keep himself from climaxing.

"Come for me, Saga," Hades whispered. Saga exhaled with relief and burst, his cum and Cosmos combining in his ejaculation. He collapsed against Hades and desperately sought to catch his breath. He hugged him, temporarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to touch a god without expressed permission.

"Hades-sama, I love you," Saga confessed. Hades could sense the truth behind his words.

"I know," Hades replied softly. Otherwise, Saga would never be able to understand the true motive behind Hades' desire to destroy the world. And it was why it had been so painful for Saga to hear that Hades had given him to his servants. "Sleep, Saga."

Exhausted, Saga gladly obeyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, THREESOME, RAPE**

The resting place for Kanon's soul should have been peaceful.

Thanatos punched the lid of the coffin, took it by the hole, and threw it against the floor. It wasn't a very peaceful way to wake up, but that apparently didn't matter. Perhaps as the God of Death, he didn't mind doing it with corpses. It took Kanon a while to even realize that this was really happening. Thanatos ripped off his pants, heedless of the sudden kicking. His body was still in the slumber of death and it was hard for him to muster the energy necessary to fight off his assailant.

"Beg me to stop," Thanatos commanded.

"No." Kanon struggled against him and squirmed out of his shirt. "Mm, now..." Kanon grabbed Thanatos and pulled him into a crushing kiss. "Where's your brother?" Kanon whispered suggestively as he caressed Thanatos' body. He squirmed in the box and found it just didn't have the room to play.

"He's here," Thanatos said casually, trying hard to sound indifferent. Kanon tried to peek out, but Thanatos kept him trapped in the coffin. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't even move a finger," Thanatos threatened.

Kanon smiled a knowing smile. Suddenly, he pushed at Thanatos and tried to climb out of the coffin. Thanatos grabbed him by the arm.

"Help!" Kanon cried out and fought to break free. Thanatos was stronger. Kanon bit the back of his hand.

"How dare you?" Thanatos boomed and struck the mortal across the face.

Kanon quickly got to his feet and dashed away. Unfortunately, Hypnos was present and prepared. He blasted Kanon to the ground, and the attack was enough to throw his body into shock. Hypnos didn't wait. He plunged his penis into Kanon's naked ass.

Kanon's scream could have woken the dead. "Oh, fuck, no! You're huge!" Kanon tried to break free but was lucky just to be able to shift so it entered more smoothly. Hypnos usually disliked violence, but this time he took his frustrations out on Kanon. Thanatos was there a moment later and forced his way into Kanon's mouth. Kanon bit him.

"Damn mortal!" Thanatos grabbed his hair and pulled so hard that Kanon was forced to release his hold on Thanatos' cock. He pushed Hypnos aside and started fucking Kanon hard. Kanon couldn't hold back his cries of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"No! Please, no!" Kanon begged. Thanatos was relentless.

Hypnos watched with malicious glee. His brother was capable of a greater degree of violence, and that was just what he wanted inflicted upon Saga's twin brother. In fact, next time, they intended to make Saga watch. Hades might defend Saga but not Kanon. Kanon's jaw slackened as he weakened, and Hypnos took the opportunity to thrust his cock into Kanon's mouth. Kanon gagged but was forced to swallow until he was utterly exhausted.

Thanatos rose and casually wiped himself off. He was used to blood and enjoyed soaking his hands in it. This was not so different. He looked down in satisfaction at the broken Gemini Saint.

Kanon couldn't even pant the way he might have if he was alive. It was as if his life had been drained from him.

Then his Cosmos ignited and eased his pain.

"So that's the power of the Twin Gods," Kanon rasped and laughed.

Thanatos and Hypnos looked at each other then noticed the cum on the floor. Kanon had liked it.

"So, you enjoyed yourself?" Thanatos said with a disbelieving snort. It must've been reverse psychology. Kanon was doing it to discourage them from ravishing him again.

Kanon smiled crookedly and struggled to his hands and knees. "It has been a long time since I've had a god's dick in my ass. Imagine my chagrin when Hades actually took Saga up on his offer. But I'm sure Poseidon-sama is better. He's more promiscuous than Hades and has had a lot more practice."

Hypnos folded his arms. "You had sex with Poseidon? I find that hard to believe."

"Julian Solo," Thanatos scoffed.

Kanon's smile was almost as twisted as theirs. "Cape Sunion was an interesting place. Can't say I was very happy to have him calling out Nerites' name or shoving nerites shellfish up my ass, but everyone has their kink."

Hypnos made a face. "He did that to you while you were still alive?"

"I'm a Gold Saint. I can take a lot of abuse. Imagine filling my hole as much as possible with those nice smooth shells and then plunging your penis in, hearing the shells crack and slimy critters writhe inside, to say nothing of the conches and super long augers. Oh, how he got off on jellyfish fucking and stinging me. And wtf is up with coupling in the form of a horse or bird? To say nothing of kelp bondage or squid porn." Kanon shuddered at the thought of some of Poseidon's kinkier habits. "Aside from rape fantasies and menage a trois, any kinks you two have that I should know about?"

Thanatos made a face that matched his brother's expression of disgust. He certainly didn't have the same weird fetishes as the God of the Sea. "How about two dicks in your ass at once?"

"I've always wanted to try twincest," Kanon admitted. "Unfortunately, Saga's not inclined to such things. Maybe you two can force us after Hades has cast Saga aside. Any other?"

Hypnos raised an eyebrow. "Taking requests destroys the spontaneity."

"Fair enough. Just tell me if I'm supposed to desperately fight you off and then cower or to be hopelessly seduced by you."

"Lay down," Hypnos directed him. Kanon did so. Hypnos lightly ran a fingertip over one of Kanon's nipples.

Kanon drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, wow..." They hardened into little points as Hypnos continued to caress them. Kanon threw his head back and squirmed provocatively. "Oh, Hypnos-sama, that feels so good."

Hypnos glanced at Thanatos and smiled. Apparently Poseidon had been too occupied filling Kanon's hole to explore other weaknesses. Or perhaps he just didn't care. Kanon was more proactive about seeking his own pleasures. He grabbed his own cock and pumped it as Hypnos lavished attention on those little sensitive nipples. Kanon's moaning became more desperate.

"Please... I need sex..." Kanon breathed as his body became increasingly horny. "Oh, please, fuck me."

Thanatos grinned and grabbed the first long pointed object he could find, a rock in this case. He plugged it into Kanon's ass. Apparently Kanon really was used to such strange violation because he gladly drew it in and wiggled it wildly as he continued to writhe under Hypnos' tongue.

"Not enough," he mumbled as his body became hotter. "I'm so horny. I need more. Please, Hypnos-sama, Thanatos-sama."

Hypnos gave Thanatos a withering look and pulled the rock out of Kanon's ass. He didn't care to test the veracity of Kanon's claims. Indeed, he would look into them later, in the mortal's dreams. Kanon took advantage of the pause to pounce Hypnos. He was surprisingly aggressive, worming his tongue into Hypnos' mouth and eagerly groping him. Hypnos eagerly returned his kiss and ran his hands all over Kanon's hard, muscular body. Their crotches rubbed together, and Hypnos' hands wandered down to Kanon's ass.

The Twin Gods usually took female lovers, but Saga had whetted their appetite for men—well, just one. Now two.

Thanatos watched as Kanon skillfully shifted to allow Hypnos entry and then wrapped his legs around him to draw him in deeper.

"Oh yes!" Kanon cried out as Hypnos thrust into him. "Take me, Hypnos-sama! Ah!" Caught up in his own lust, Kanon wasn't able to praise or beg as much as his older brother and climaxed when he felt Hypnos spill into him.

"Oh, Thanatos-sama," Kanon purred. "Your turn." He crawled over to where Thanatos was watching and took his cock into his mouth. He was good at it, far too good to be new to sucking on the cocks of gods. As was always the case with a second partner, it didn't take long for him to become hard again. It was an admittedly cute little mortal cock, bigger than most and moist from sweat and cum. It was eager to feel Thanatos' amazing erection and quivered in the presence of a god. Kanon panted desperately and tried to get Thanatos to take him. It was enough to encourage Thanatos not to do it.

"Beg me," Thanatos commanded.

"Please take me, Thanatos-sama," Kanon moaned and squirmed against Thanatos. "Please. You are so sexy. I want you in me so badly."

"Beg harder," Thanatos said as he squeezed Kanon's ass.

"Oh, Thanatos-sama!" Kanon closed his eyes to better feel Thanatos' body. "Please accept this lowly mortal's offering. I'm not worthy of your cock, but please take me! You're so big! I want you to rip me apart. Show me how weak I am! Take me, please! Stick that big fat cock into me!"

"Louder."

"I can't take it any more!" Kanon writhed desperately. "Fuck me, Thanatos-sama! Oh, gods, please fuck me! I need your dick! Thanatos-sama!"

"Call me master."

"Master Thanatos-sama! Fuck me! Please, Master!" Kanon screamed on the top of his lungs. Thanatos entered him hard and fast. "Oh, thank you, Thanatos-sama! Thank you, Master! Please fuck me harder, Master! Oh, it feels so good! You're amazing! Master , you're so deep! Oh, harder, please!" Kanon clawed desperately at Thanatos' back as their sex became more heated. "Oh, gods, yes! Yes! More!" Thanatos couldn't help but to respond to Kanon's desperate cries and climaxed explosively. "Thanatos-sama!" Kanon blacked out from the intensity of the orgasm.

Thanatos rolled off Kanon. "I like him," he said to Hypnos.

Hypnos laughed lightly. "I noticed. More than Saga?"

"About the same." Thanatos thought about that as they teleported back to their quarters. "Ok, maybe I like Saga more. They're almost equal in strength, but Saga is a bit more powerful."

"Saga is a seme." Hypnos gestured for some servants to bathe Kanon. Then the twins stepped into their own expansive bath to soak. "He was faking the entire time. Kanon's passion is genuine."

"Really? It looked pretty real to me." Thanatos said of Saga.

"He says what he would want to hear from his lover." Hypnos casually splashed some water over his chest. "And like Kanon, Saga knows how to manipulate even gods."

Thanatos made a face. "Then again, he did-" Thanatos didn't want to admit aloud that they'd been humiliated by a human. "So much for taking it out on his twin brother though. Unless Kanon was also faking?"

"No, Kanon's a horny bastard. Poseidon tamed him. He might have controlled Julian Solo, but he knew it wouldn't last as soon as Poseidon awakened."

"So do you think Hades will really cast Saga aside?"

"I don't know," Hypnos admitted. "It would be nice if he did. I want that man chained to our bed naked and servicing us."

"After what that mere mortal did to us, I intend to kill him again and again and again." Thanatos smirked. "Though Kanon is a decent concession prize for the moment. Even if he was more willing than we expected, I hope he tells Saga and makes Saga feel guilty for even setting us upon him."

"I'll have even more to tell him if you fuck me hard again," Kanon said from the door. He dropped the towel around his waist and walked to the water's edge, letting his hardening cock draw their eyes. He stepped into the water and approached them with shining eyes. "Do to me what you did to him, and I'll report everything back to him. Then he'll know exactly why I was made to suffer."

The Twin Gods grinned at one another. They liked the way Kanon's mind worked.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, INCEST**

Saga returned to his room to find Kanon on his bed. His twin wore a thong that had a hole through which Kanon's penis poked out, and Saga noticed the new piercing at the end. Kanon was spread eagle with strong manacles around his wrists and ankles. There was blood all over the bed and the nipple clips were still in place and shocking him. Saga quickly went to remove those and took note of Kanon's shivers. He must've had the same problem with over sensitive nipples. There were still dried tears on Kanon's cheeks. He murmured at Saga's gentle touch.

"No, please, no more," Kanon said with eyes still closed. He hopelessly pulled against his restraints, trying to close his legs. He whimpered when he couldn't succeed and eventually had to rest his butt back on the stack of pillows that were being used to force him up.

"Kanon, it's me," Saga said softly and touched his younger brother's cheek.

"Older brother!" Kanon moved to hug him but his arms were still tied to the bed. It frustrated him to tears. "Help me, Saga."

"Shh, of course I will," Saga said as he removed the restraints. They weren't just rope. Saga had to use a little burst of cosmos to destroy them. As he tossed them aside, he noticed the ball gag and blindfold. "Dare I ask who did this to you?"

Kanon was reluctant to speak of it. "Thanatos pulled me from my coffin, and Hypnos was waiting outside to help him." He stopped Saga from taking off the piercing on his penis. "They did something to it. I don't know if they're lying or not, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Saga growled, and his expression darkened dangerously. "The Twin Gods." Saga made a tight fist and shook it in the air. "Thanatos, Hypnos, I will make you pay."

"Saga, what happened?"

"They—" Saga ground his teeth. "What did they say?"

"They said they were going to make you watch next time." Kanon shifted and winced. "Saga, I think they plan to do the same to you."

"No, they won't." Saga should have let Hades punish them.

"Saga..." Kanon kissed his brother and drew from his Cosmos. Saga stiffened for a moment but then returned the kiss, encouraging Kanon to suck his tongue into his mouth. The stars of Gemini shone around them as Kanon drew power from his twin.

Eventually, Saga broke off the kiss. "That's enough, Kanon. Didn't I tell you? I belong to Hades-sama."

"We're the Gemini twins. It doesn't count. Indeed, it's practically expected."

"No," Saga said sternly. "I'm not interested."

Kanon sighed. "Very well. But at least..."

"Yes, at least that." Saga carefully shifted Kanon and removed the blood-stained sheets and pillows. He licked at his brother's wounds the way a tiger might, closing them with his Cosmos.

Kanon closed his eyes and tried to fight his desires, but his body reacted to the nearness of another, and he was still horny from earlier. The Twin Gods had left him unsatisfied for a reason. They were watching.

"I'm sorry," he said softly when his shaft became noticeably harder. "They..."

"Shh, it's ok." Saga stroked Kanon's hair briefly and then continued licking his wounds. Kanon squirmed. Saga smelled good, familiar. Kanon began panting, and his hands wandered to caress Saga, who gently took his arms and moved them back to his side. "Stay," he instructed his younger brother. Kanon obeyed and enjoyed the feel of Saga's lips upon his skin.

Saga took off his shirt and put it over Kanon's crotch. Kanon admired his brother's body. It was the same as his, but it wasn't his own, and that made all the difference. Saga licked at the cloth above Kanon's cock.

"Saga," he breathed and spread his legs

Saga nodded and caressed him between the legs, playing with his balls through the shirt until he finally started sucking on his brother. Kanon moaned and writhed with desire. He could feel the saliva seep through. His brother knew exactly what to do even without coming into direct contact with him. Kanon quivered.

"Saga, take me," Kanon begged.

"No," Saga said softly but firmly. He made Kanon come.

"Let me return the favor," Kanon panted.

"No." Saga gently touched his brother's cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll deal with the Twin Gods."

"Wait until I've rested," Kanon said. "You can't take them on alone."

"No, I don't plan to. I think it's best if I simply take the matter to Hades-sama."

"Hades doesn't care about me," Kanon said flatly.

"But he cares about me."

"For now."

Saga nodded. "For now. But it's better than nothing. If things change, then we'll act accordingly."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, INCEST, BORDERLINE NON-CONSENSUAL SEX  
><strong>

The aphrodisiacs were starting to take effect. Saga found himself wanting to do things he knew he'd regret later. Kanon had significantly less control. He was already madly sucking on the dicks of the Twin Gods.

"Do me, Saga," Kanon said briefly as he moved from Thanatos' cock to Hypnos'. Saga could only watch in horror as Thanatos took his place and started steadily pounding into Kanon. Kanon's only reaction was to seek for Saga's shaft. Saga avoided him. Hypnos shoved himself deep into Kanon's mouth, far too deep for his own good. Saga could see the god's penis from the outside, the thick movement along the skin of his throat, the bouncing of the Adam's apple.

Saga struggled against the bonds. He longed to break free and help his brother, who was at this point nothing but a sex toy. The twin gods beat him, made him beg, and fucked him over and over again, each time rougher than the last. Still, Kanon begged for more abuse. The damn God of Sleep nibbled at his nipple, driving Kanon insane.

Unfortunately, seeing it happen to his brother made Saga incredibly horny.

Eventually, it was Kanon who couldn't take it anymore. He ignored the collar meant to prevent him from running.

"I'm sorry, Saga," Kanon said as he held his older brother's legs down and starting sucking on his dick. Saga drew in a sharp breath. Kanon knew what he was doing. It wasn't long before Saga was moving in response to Kanon's sucking. Hypnos smiled and finally released Saga.

Saga pounced his brother. He forced him down and licked at his sensitive nipples even better than Hypnos. Kanon started screaming for sex. Saga didn't oblige him right away. He slipped his middle finger into Kanon's ass. Kanon gasped. They weren't normal caresses though. He writhed and screamed and was incredibly hard. He kept climaxing only to become almost instantly erect again.

Saga laughed, and his laughter became increasingly sinister as his hair became black. The Twin Gods looked at one another. Last time this had happened, Saga had wrecked havoc. If necessary, they would step in. However, at the moment, it seemed evil Saga was concentrating on fucking his brother.

He thrust his hard thick cock into Kanon's mouth and practically choked him. Of course, one thing Saga had learned was that they didn't need to breathe so the oral sex could be as rough as they liked. Saga turned and slurped Kanon's dick into his mouth. The two were suddenly in harmony and both made the most obscene moans. Hypnos and Thanatos came. They wanted some of that action. But it was impossible to interrupt. The Gemini brothers kept shooting into each other's mouths, their cheeks temporarily full and cum running down the sides of their mouths.

At last, Saga reached around and inserted his fingers into Kanon again. Kanon screamed with joy and was unable to continue the reciprocal blowjob. He begged his brother to take him. He had never felt this way before. It was amazing just how much Saga knew about manipulating his body.

"Did you really think you could fool your older brother?" Saga hissed into Kanon's ear. "You've been conspiring with the Twin Gods, haven't you?"

"Yes," Kanon breathed heavily. "Oh, gods, yes."

"Wrong answer, little brother." Saga did something, and like flipping a switch, suddenly Kanon went flat and his libido died.

Kanon blinked blankly.

Saga took advantage of Kanon's confusion and forced his way in. Kanon's anus should have been loose from his bouts with the Twin Gods and his desire to be taken, but he was tight and unprepared, the muscles confused and no longer ready to take in a nice hard cock. Saga's wasn't even as large as the gods' but he was painfully skilled at doing whatever it wanted.

Kanon screamed. There was something noticeably different about this scream. It lacked the masochistic lust that had marked his earlier cries. Saga slid deeper into him. Kanon gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Why was it hurting so much?

Saga mocked him by mirroring his expression. Then a wicked grin spread across his lips. He sat up and drew Kanon up as well. He speared his little brother.

"NO!" Kanon had finally realized what was happening. Saga was going to take him and make certain he didn't enjoy it. He could do it too. He'd just proven how well he could control his body. Perhaps he could affect his mind too. Kanon was suddenly embarrassed to be watched by Hypnos and Thanatos. "Saga, stop!" It wasn't a sadomasochistic plea meant to be ignored. "Saga, don't do this," Kanon begged. "This isn't you."

Saga only laughed and grabbed at Kanon's ass. He fucked him and made sure to do it where it hurt most. Despite being familiar with anal sex, Kanon started bleeding. Saga was breaking into areas that were usually never violated, areas not meant for sex.

Hypnos turned green. He'd seen a lot over the years. But somehow, Saga was doing it in such a way that Hypnos felt as if he was the one being violated. He was in Kanon's place and being tortured, not even in a sweet sexual way. Somehow, he was reminded of the time Saga had pulled a point-blank Galanxian Explosion and burned his dick and balls, both an unpleasant feeling. Then there was the kick followed by painful rape.

Next to him, Thanatos thought he'd take pleasure in the sadistic torture but found himself similarly disturbed. He felt like a human, a mere mortal, being dominated and fucked, his tight, unfamiliar ass wincing as it stretched. It really was like that other time, when Saga had gotten revenge on the Twin Gods.

"No, Saga, please! Not like this," Kanon begged as Saga tortured him. "Why?" he asked plaintively. This could have been good, but every time there was even the slightest chance Kanon would enjoy himself, Saga touched him here or there to turn him off. Saga didn't answer and continued to take him even when there was blood all over the bed and tears coming from his shut eyes. He didn't bother to take on any creative positions. It wasn't necessary.

Saga glanced at the Twin Gods, making them shudder. Now that he was loose, it wouldn't be easy to leash him again. There were two of them. Surely they would manage. And yet, there was a strange, unfamiliar fear that haunted them. They unwillingly remembered being ripped open, how much it hurt, how humiliating it was. Hypnos wanted to leave but knew his brother would need help restraining Saga. The ex-Gemini Saint's Cosmos remained deadly. If they didn't deal with him now, he'd likely hunt them down.

Kanon became a rag doll in Saga's arms. Thick semen mixed with blood squirted out of the sides of Kanon's hole. It was obvious that Saga had chosen to climax only to further torture his younger brother. He indifferently tossed Kanon aside.

Thanatos and Hypnos readied themselves for fight. To their surprise, Saga leaned back and spread his arms and legs. He was no longer erect, but the blood was still fresh, making it quiver.

"Go ahead and take me," Kuro-Saga dared them. "You've been waiting for this moment, haven't you?"

"We already had Kanon. I think that's enough sex for one day," Hypnos said lamely.

"Me too," Thanatos said weakly. Damn mortal.

"Come here!" he commanded Hypnos. Hypnos wasn't sure why he obeyed but he did. "Lick my nipples. You." He pointed at Thanatos. "Suck my cock."

The Twin Gods moved reluctantly. Saga should have been prey. Instead, he was the master. Hypnos had enjoyed playing with Saga's nipples before, but it was different when he was forced to do it. Meanwhile, Thanatos had a taste of Saga mixed with blood. Being unfamiliar with servicing someone else, Thanatos kept gagging, but Saga forced him to stay down. When he finally let go, Thanatos turned away and retched up blood and cum.

Hypnos was next, and he knew it. He tried to suckle on Saga's nipples well enough to distract him, but it didn't work. Once he was finished with Thanatos, he grabbed Hypnos by the hair and moved him down. His red eyes sparkled as he watched. Hypnos whimpered. He'd never liked blood, and there was something perhaps purposefully foul about this blood, the blood of Saga's twin brother. Luckily, Thanatos had washed off some of that blood with his saliva. Hypnos began sucking on Saga despite his revulsion in the hopes of getting it over with faster. It worked. Saga shot into him and then released him. Like Thanatos, Hypnos also began to retch as soon as he was free.

"Leave," Saga commanded. The Twin Gods were more than happy to obey.

As Saga cooled, his eyes also cooled to their usual deep emerald.

He went to his little brother.

"I'm sorry," Kanon rasped quietly.

"Shh." Saga kissed his little brother, transferring Cosmos to him. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I used you as bait." Saga began lovingly licking Kanon's wounds.

"Bait?" Kanon winced when Saga initially touched his broken skin with his lips. The pain went away soon after though.

"I said I would tell Hades-sama, remember? The King of the Underworld may have cast me aside, but his earlier spells still stand."

"How does that relate to what you did?" Kanon asked archly. Now that he was feeling a little better, he was feeling pissy.

"It's complicated and doesn't work unless they assault me, but we're the Gemini twins so taking you is tantamount to taking me." Saga stroked his brother's leg as he licked his chest. "This is my apology." Kanon shifted and wriggled, his body remembering the way those hands had touched him last time but nevertheless becoming excited.

"Why?" Kanon asked simply. "You've never been into twincest." It seemed too good to be true.

"Kanon, little brother, after what I did to you, I think you deserve to have anything you want from me." Saga passionately kissed him. "Including this."

"You're a good kisser," Kanon noted and pulled his brother into another kiss. The way Saga's lips moved against his and the taste of his tongue made Kanon hard again. "And you're far too good at this," Kanon said between kisses. "It can't be from Hades. Where'd you learn?"

"Grand Pope Shion."

Kanon chuckled as he caressed Saga's firm rear. "Who was on top?" Kanon asked huskily, suggestively.

"I took him." Saga reached between Kanon's legs and stroked his opening. "I always do the taking," Saga whispered. Except with Hades, but that didn't need to be said.

"Then take me," Kanon said willingly. For some reason, he had always wanted Saga to take him, and that made it even more difficult to initiate any kind of twincest.

"No need to rush, my brother," Saga said as he continued to caress him. Again, Saga knew where to touch him, but he didn't make Kanon desperate this time, just excited.

"Saga, this isn't how I like it," Kanon admitted. "You said anything I want from you. Fuck me hard, big brother. Make me scream for more. I _like _it that way. Do what you did to me before, only don't turn me off."

"Go ahead," Saga said as he casually groped him. "Tell me what you want."

"Everything!" It didn't feel like the right kind of begging.

"One minute then," Saga said. He pulled off the sheets that had been soiled with vomit. Then he quickly bathed himself, washing away the scent of Hypnos and Thanatos. He returned to find Kanon waiting impatiently and pumping himself in anticipation.

"Damn, Kanon," Saga said critically.

Kanon grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, INCEST**

"What took you so long?" Kanon demanded as he stroked himself.

"Just trying to look good for you." And Saga did look good. He had donned the Gemini Surplice since he didn't have the Gold Cloth anymore.

Kanon watched appreciatively as Saga pulled off one piece after another of his armor. He let it fall to the ground with a heavy clang. Kanon became increasingly excited as more and more of his brother's flesh was revealed. Everyone thought it was the same but it wasn't. No matter what he did, Saga's body would be his own and Kanon his own as well. It wasn't like a mirror because he didn't know what the other body would do next.

And in this case, that other body that was his mirror image sat in front of him, took his penis from his hand, and stroked it just as he'd been doing. Not exactly the wildest thing. He guided Kanon's hand to him as well. They both began to give the other a handjob, and although Kanon had thought it boring at first, he realized that twincest was sweet, something that should be treasured, especially in case Saga decided not to dabble in twincest in the future.

Also, Saga needed more time to become erect. He hadn't been daydreaming about this the way Kanon had for most of his adult life.

"Got it." Although they were identical twins, like fingerprints, there were very small differences between them. In this case, Saga sought for Kanon's erogenous zones, almost the same as his but ever so slightly different. Saga cut the crap with the handjob and went down on Kanon.

"Oh, gods, yes! Right there!" Kanon encouraged him needlessly. Saga's tongue was amazing. It never stopped moving and didn't just twirl or lick. "Older brother!" His tongue flickered out to play with Kanon's balls. It was wonderful. Kanon climaxed far too quickly.

"Tsk, tsk." Saga shook his head. "Done already?"

"No!" Kanon pouted. "I'm just... starting."

Saga laughed. He lapped at Kanon's chest and sucked on his nipple. It took no time at all for Kanon to become hard again. Saga toyed with Kanon's cock. Kanon came again.

"Again?" Saga chuckled. Kanon looked hurt.

"Not my fault." Kanon rubbed up against his brother. "Come on, Saga. Not like this."

"Then tell me what you want," Saga said.

"I want you to drive me crazy. I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I want it all." Kanon pouted some more. "You know what I want." He started squirming suggestively and moaning. "Oh, Saga..." he purred and went down on his brother.

Kanon was good. Very good. He sucked hard on Saga and tried to make him come too, but Saga was actively resisting him despite his skill and knowledge, further frustrating Kanon.

"Saga!"

"What's wrong?" Saga taunted him. "I can't fuck you unless you do better than that." Kanon growled. So that's what it was. Saga absently hummed Greensleeves.

"You're ruining the mood!" Kanon complained.

"Actually, I have to admit, I was faking."

"What happened to giving me anything I want?"

Saga shrugged. "I changed my mind. Come on, Kanon. I know you can manipulate gods, but you can't manipulate me. Never again after the first time."

"So no crocodile tears?" Kanon asked with watery eyes.

"No." Saga patted Kanon. "I have to admit: it's because of Hades. He has casted me aside, but it's autumn. What if he's only doing so because his wife is back? I can't do this. Blowjobs are already bad enough."

"Ask him," Kanon challenged his brother. "You went right up to him and asked him to fuck you so don't tell me you don't have the guts to do it."

"If you like," Saga said with a casual shrug. "Do you want to come?" Kanon's eyes widened.

"Sure!" Kanon grinned widely. "I've always wondered about you and him. You know, because of Poseidon…"

"I'm sorry I put you at his mercy. I'll never forgive Poseidon for that, you know. Even if you liked it." Saga rolled his eyes. "Or rather, even if you did enjoy the delusion that you'd someday be able to rule the lands and seas."

"It was a nice fantasy," Kanon said with a shrug. He pulled on his favorite blue shirt. "Something to pass the time."

"So much time lost that we can never have back." Saga patted Kanon's thigh. "Who knows what would've happened."

"You tease."

"I am." Saga pulled Kanon into a rough, bruising kiss.

"What was that?" he exclaimed when Saga finally let him go. He was already rock hard again.

"In case Hades does tell me to quit fooling around with you."

Saga ripped off Kanon's shirt, and the sound was enough to titillate. He pushed Kanon down and kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth and suggestively swirling it around. He grabbed the two tight cheeks of his ass and squeezed, parting them as he did. Before Kanon could wonder if Saga was just teasing again, Saga forced his dick into Kanon. Kanon gasped but Saga opened his mouth wider to keep their lips sealed. He pounded into him in a crazy frenzy.

Kanon was quick to recover and eagerly sucked on Saga's invading tongue. He wrapped his legs around his brother. Saga probably would have done just fine without the help. Every thrust was hard and deep, and Kanon's butt shook from the force of the impact as if it was being slapped hard. Kanon clawed at Saga as he desperately tried to get their bodies closer and left bloody streaks on Saga's back. It was an amazing dick that rubbed inside him just right, as if the contours were made for them to join in this way, and Saga knew how to use it. He finally broke off their kiss near that end. They climaxed violently. It felt so natural to be filled by Saga's sticky semen.

"Saga," Kanon breathed afterwards. "That was amazing, and I'm not just saying that." It was all the sweeter because it had been so unexpected. Saga laughed as he also fought to catch his breath. He wiped Kanon's cum from his skin. Kanon, on the other hand, wasn't ready to lose what he'd just gained. He could still feel Saga's semen slowly oozing out. "No chance I can convince you to take me again, huh?"

"Maybe if Hades-sama does reject me," Saga said with a rueful smile. "Although, for all we know, this might end up being the reason he rejects me."


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, INCEST, THREESOME  
><strong>

Hades rarely held audience now that his wife had returned but did on occasion out of necessity. After all, he was King of the Underworld. The guards recognized Saga and let him pass without question though they did give Kanon some strange looks. Saga bowed and then knelt before his lord, and Kanon followed his example.

Hades was noticeably happier. The throneroom was better lit than usual. Even his attire was different; he wore royal blue robes instead of his customary black ones. Normally, he didn't bother to eat, but this time he had a selection of fruit on the table between him and his queen. Her beauty was indescribable, clearly that of a goddess. Since she didn't bother to assume human forms to live among humans, her aura remained present and accentuated the curves of her body. She was obviously dressed to please. The Gemini Saints kept their heads bowed to prevent themselves from looking at her impressive cleavage.

"Ah, Saga, we were just talking about you," Hades said with a smile. It was an odd expression. Usually, his smiles were double-edged. "Persephone, this is Saga, previously the Gold Gemini Saint of Athena's and presently my Consort."

"Your Majesty, I am honored to meet you," Saga said and lowered his head.

"Thank you keeping my husband company during my absence," Persephone said gently. "I know he can be temperamental and difficult to deal with when I'm away. Most of the other gods take many lovers, but he's refused to do so until now."

"I feared my role would cause you displeasure and am relieved to hear it did not," Saga said most diplomatically.

"Undress," Hades commanded Saga. Of course, Saga obeyed. As usual, he was unabashed about his naked body. Persephone studied him appreciatively.

"My husband was about to summon you but had not. Why have you come?" Persephone asked curiously. Since she was the one to ask, Saga replied to her rather than address Hades.

"Your husband, Lord Hades-sama, has not requested my company for some time now. While I understand why that may be so, especially after gazing upon your beauty, I needed to know if this is temporary or if I have been cast aside entirely." Saga remained kneeling with his head bowed respectfully. Meeting their eyes might be seen as some sort of challenge. But he could feel Hades' eyes narrow.

"Have you been unfaithful again?" Hades asked sternly. His displeasure was palpable. He didn't like to be made a fool of in front of his wife. He could feel Hades' rage meter charging.

"Yes," Saga said simply. He steeled himself for Hades' blow, but it never came. Persephone put a hand on her husband's forearm.

"Under what circumstances?" she asked gently. "Have the Twin Gods been molesting you again?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Hades shook his head. "I should have known. My Queen is far wiser than I."

"Your younger twin brother is here too. I assume he was also molested by them?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, your Majesty," Saga said. Apparently, as a woman, she was more sympathetic to the poor mortals who were prey to the sexual appetite of the male gods. "They have assumed that I was cast aside by the King of the Underworld and am free for the taking."

"I smell aphrodisiacs upon their persons," Persephone said to her husband.

"It seems I must be stricter with those two," Hades said darkly. "In response to your earlier question, yes, I do intend to keep you as my consort, but I have no need of you at the moment."

"Thank you, Lord Hades. It is difficult for a mortal such as myself to handle two powerful gods."

"Really?" Persephone gave him a curious look. "Isn't your younger brother Kanon the one who manipulated Poseidon?"

"Only when he was taking the form of a mortal, Your Majesty," Kanon said. Persephone's laughter was like the ringing of silver bells. No wonder Hades had fallen in love with her.

"Your false modesty amuses me. I understand it's necessary to be polite, but please don't feel obliged to speak in such a manner."

"Your Majesty is too kind." Kanon's head remain bowed but a small smile crept over his lips.

"Do you still desire your elder brother, young Gemini?" Persephone asked.

"What?" Kanon exclaimed in surprise before returning to his more restrained, respectful manner. "I would not dare to even think about the consort of Hades-sama, Ruler of the Underworld, in such a manner."

"Speak your mind," Hades said.

"I did enjoy that aspect of what the Twin Gods forced us to do. The aphrodisiac helped relieve my inhibitions and allowed me to express my true desires, though I know they are strange and wrong," Kanon admitted.

"Not so strange as you two are the Gemini twins. And you, elder Gemini?" Persephone leaned forward.

"I forsook my position as the Gemini Saint in order to serve Lord Hades. He is the only one I desire," Saga said with an inclination of his head towards his lord liege.

Hades poked Persephone as if to gloat. Persephone pouted.

"I wish to watch them," she said plaintively. Hades laughed. It was such a strange sound, such a genuinely joyous laughter.

"Very well. If it'll put you in the mood." This time, it was Persephone's turn to poke Hades.

"Meanie!"

"How can you say that? I'm about to give you what you want." Hades turned his attention back to the Gemini twins. "You two are clever. You can guess what we're asking of you."

"Are you going to need more of that aphrodisiac?" Kanon said to Saga and tried not to grin, but it was too difficult. Saga sighed heavily.

"No need." Saga carefully stripped his brother, doing so slowly to heighten his excitement. Kanon moaned. Saga rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to do this or do you want to do it yourself?"

"All right, all right," Kanon said sullenly.

Saga flexed in preparation. He'd already learned from last time that Kanon was a hard one to handle.

"Your Majesties, do you have any requests?" Saga asked and sniffed at Kanon's hair. He scented it with his woody or spicy colognes, usually CK's Obsession or Burberry Brit. Saga stuck to Clean's Clean, not even their Shower Fresh, and unlike Kanon, he used it sparingly.

Hades looked to Persephone, clearly giving her permission to do with them as she wished. She'd always been fond of the Gemini twins, not particularly impressed with their kidnapping women but captivated with their willingness to share immortality. Although Castor was often named before Pollux, Pollux was the son of Zeus, and Saga was clearly the Pollux in the relationship. It was probably another reason he appealed to Hades. Persephone roused herself from her thoughts.

"I don't know what men do with one another so I cannot say." Then something struck her. "I hear you've been giving my husband blowjobs."

"Yes, you could really learn from watching them," Hades said with a chuckle.

"Shut up. Let me have my fun." It was fascinating to hear them banter.

Saga didn't mind if they commented throughout the show and made that clear by starting without waiting for them to stop poking at one another.

Kanon certainly didn't care as soon as he felt Saga's tongue on his cock. He'd probably stopped caring back when Saga had first started sniffing his hair. He wasn't much of a showman and sought to fulfill his own lust. This was such an unexpected and pleasant surprise. He wouldn't mind if Hades and Persephone asked them to do this all the time.

Fortunately, Saga was more aware of his audience. He held Kanon down in front of him and faced the Rulers of the Underworld. His eyes were on them as he licked Kanon's cock from base to tip. Persephone giggled as Kanon became hard. Clearly she didn't usually see cocks other than Hades'. Her mother was overprotective and kept her away from men when she was on earth, and in the Underworld, no one dared to even think of approaching the Queen.

Kanon's breathing became heavier and was occasionally punctuated with gasps and deep, throaty moans. Saga was such a tease! He often only sucked on Kanon's tip so that the rest of his shaft remained visible. Kanon pulled at Saga's hair, but Saga didn't dip any deeper and held himself at a distance. It only made Kanon hornier. Kanon squirmed but remained helpless against his brother's skilled tongue and strong arms.

Persephone blushed at the sight.

"Go on," Hades said to Saga. They were more familiar with each other so Hades knew Saga was waiting for permission.

Saga slid down Kanon's shaft and was careful to keep him from coming. Kanon's breathing became ragged, and he squeezed his ass, trying to drive deeper into Saga's mouth. Saga actually obliged him, grabbing his ass and rocking him back and forth as he sucked so that his ass was revealed to the two gods.

Persephone couldn't help but to laugh.

"This is a very serious business," Hades chided her. "You're going to make him go soft."

"I doubt it. He is definitely not going to do so until he climaxes." Persephone laughed again. "But I can definitely see Poseidon's influence!"

"Indeed. Imagine if he had both of them."

"Tentacle porn, definitely," Persephone said with a nod. "Uncle is such a pervert."

"Aren't they all," Hades said with a lofty wave of his hand

As they conversed, Saga taunted Kanon with his cock. Here, they differed slightly. Saga was slightly longer because of his conical tip whereas Kanon's was an almost perfect dome. The very sight it of made Kanon shift eagerly, obviously wanting Saga to pierce his anus. He kept gasping and trying to say Saga's name only to be cut short by another desperate gasp.

But Saga kept Kanon face up and then artfully twisted so that his cock was accessible to Kanon's mouth. Kanon opened wide and took him in. Saga knelt on top of Kanon's arms so that he could control their pace. He drew out from time to time so that his impressive mortal cock could be seen. Eventually, he became rougher in his thrusts. Kanon slurped him in noisily.

"Eew." Persephone made a face but leaned forward in curiosity. Saga obediently obliged her and hammered Kanon. Kanon didn't quite gag, but the noise he made was incredibly obscene. "Does that always happen?"

"Which part?" Hades asked.

"I don't know. That cheek thing. That throat thing. I can see it moving everywhere."

"Oh, that. Always." Hades gave her a sidelong glance. "It's not as if I don't move everywhere in you." Persephone made an indignant squeak and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't say such things in front of other people!"

"Do you really think they're listening to us?" Hades asked with an amused smile. He knew Saga was though. Saga rarely lost control entirely, and he would know to pay attention to the gods' requests. "Go ahead, Saga. Make him come."

Persephone's eyes widened as Kanon's mouth filled. Saga drew out so she could watch his cock spray Kanon with his hot cum. Kanon opened his mouth wider, but eventually it started overflowing. At that point, Saga didn't bother trying to aim. He sprayed all over Kanon's face.

Persephone put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my. There's a lot of it. No wonder the gods are always impregnating mortal women."

"What? You mean you can't feel it?" Hades asked innocently. She swatted him.

"It's different seeing it."

Saga, on the other hand, kept swallowing as Kanon continued to come. His Adam's apple bounced quickly, and the noises he made were entirely different from Kanon's. Of course, Kanon forgot they were putting this up as a show, but Saga remembered and eventually pulled out. Unlike Kanon, he didn't take it in the face. Instead, he arched up to avoid Kanon's cum and simultaneously thrust into Kanon's mouth again.

Kanon would gasp in surprise if he could, but instead, he made a strange strangling noise, not an unpleasant one. He was hard once again, but Saga held him down by the hips. He started kicking and writhing as he tried to get into Saga's mouth that was so far away from him. He reached up and grabbed Saga's ass, keeping Saga where he was and not letting him move in and out. Saga's eyes rolled back, and he grunted.

"Is he using his tongue?" Persephone asked as she squinted.

"Oh yes. Licking and swirling, all while sucking." Hades grinned.

"No!"

"Yes. Saga does that too." Hades' grin widened. "He had some trouble at first-you know, with my size and all-but after a while, he got the hang of it." He nudged her. "Does it give you any ideas?"

"Hell no!"

"That's why everyone thinks you're an Ice Queen."

"I can be perfectly passionate without doing that, thank you very much," Persephone said indignantly.

That being Saga bucking wildly and taking Kanon's dick into his mouth. He desperately needed something to suck on to balance his body. Kanon hit all the right spots to make Saga go crazy, and Saga returned the favor with his skilled tongue. They quickly fell in sync with one another. Saga slid his arms under Kanon's thighs, locked them at the knees, and pulled Kanon closer. It was beautiful as well as erotic. Their union was moving, and they demonstrated it by coming again and again and again.

Hades became horny. The nearness of his wife and the familiar pleasure of blowjobs mingled. It was the first time he'd seen them together, and he could understand now why the Twin Gods had found the twincest between the Gemini twins so appealing. Their passion was unmatched, and they encompassed the very idea of physical union.

Persephone laughed, bringing Hades out of his thoughts. She glanced meaningfully at his hard-on.

"Go ahead," she said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind seeing what you've been up to."

"Not this," Hades said with a rueful smile. "It didn't occur to me to try out Poseidon's boy toy."

"And now you can."

"And now I can," he agreed. "All because I have a wonderful and understanding wife.

"Get on with it," Persephone said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm getting rather hot and heavy myself, and you're not getting any until you do this."

"Now you're getting demanding," Hades laughed. "Here or there?"

"I can see you better if you're over there."

"As you wish, my Lady." Hades rose from his throne and made a little bow to her.

Hades stood before her and stripped. He didn't always go bare when having sex with his mortal consort, but this was a special occasion and he wanted her to see everything. His huge cock wasn't at its full length yet, but it was nice and hard.

Despite his continuous orgasms, Saga watched Hades out of the corner of his eye. He rarely saw his lord's fine ass. When Hades turned to walk towards then, Saga became so excited that he sucked on Kanon hard, making his twin release his dick to scream in ecstasy. Hades took his time approaching, and Saga kept sucking so Kanon kept coming.

"Oh, gods, Saga!" Kanon cried out, too occupied to notice Hades. By the time Hades reached them, Kanon was totally exhausted.

Saga eagerly scrambled over Kanon and offered his mouth to Hades. He moaned desperately, begging that monstrous cock to grow and ram into him. It did. It swelled to a size only possible for a god, and Saga took it all in. Even so, Saga was vaguely aware of Persephone's presence and after a moment slowed his pace and moved along Hades so she could see just how long it was compared to his mouth and how deep it must be plunging. It reminded Hades of why he was doing this as well, and he stopped thrusting into Saga, instead letting the mortal service him as he stood there.

Saga held his hands behind his back to fight the temptation to grab Hades or even rest his hands on his thighs or hips. After all, he was a god and not supposed to be touched without permission, and at the moment, he only had permission to suck his cock.

Saga licked along Hades' incredible length. He turned his head and let it rest on his cheek as he licked Hades' sensitive balls. It was fascinating to see Hades grow, and Saga could clearly feel it lengthening against his skin. He resisted immediately sucking on him again though and instead sucked on his balls. When he turned his attention back to Hades' shaft, he licked and sucked on it from the side so that Persephone could see her husband's quivering, leaking tip.

"Kanon…"

Kanon heard his brother's telepathic call and roused from his sleep. His eyes widened at the sight of Hades. It was so smooth and pale compared to Poseidon's, but it was just as humongous. Kanon began panting heavily just from watching Saga. Hades nodded and shifted so his queen would be able to see when they both gave him a blowjob. Saga gestured for Kanon to come over.

Kanon eagerly clamped his lips along Hades' shaft and licked at it inside his mouth. Of course, that wasn't so visible to Persephone so Saga, licking at the other side, pushed his tongue against Kanon's lips and forced his mouth open. Kanon became even hornier with that dick and tongue both against his lips and drew back slightly to suck on Saga's tongue. Saga slipped away to lick around and along Hades' cock. He grabbed Kanon's hands to stop him from steadying Hades' dick or touching his person. Struggling against his brother's hold only made him hornier. Instead, they used each other to keep Hades between them, sometimes both licking and other times with one holding him between the lips and the other licking fervently.

Hades' panting eventually became heavy enough that Persephone made a light moan in response, making all the men desperate for more sex. Kanon beat Saga to it or perhaps Saga let him go first. He took Hades' tip into his mouth and sucked him in. Hades drew in a sharp breath. Saga was slightly longer, but apparently Kanon's mouth was deeper, as if it was made that way to accommodate his twin's cock. In any case, it made Hades excited to be stuffing a new mouth. Kanon could truly take it. He'd learned from his encounters with Poseidon. He sucked hard, bringing Hades in deeper when his thrusts didn't go far back enough. And he knew to let Hades defile and stretch his soft cheek as well as his throat. It was hard to tell if he was just doing that for Persephone's viewing pleasure. Probably not. He was so lost in his lust.

Saga grabbed Kanon's hair and forced him forward, breaking his pace and making him unexpectedly gag. Hades didn't mind. It was a wonderful sensation that made Kanon's tongue automatically press itself to the base of Hades' dick. Thenceforth, Saga controlled his brother's movements, and Kanon loved being controlled by him.

Saga pulled Kanon back so that he was only sucking on Hades' tip, giving him enough space to slide his own tongue between them. He licked at the side of Hades' monstrous dick that had grown to an even larger size in his excitement. He occasionally licked at his balls too. And then he brought Kanon down along Hades' length and slipped into Kanon's mouth. Kanon gasped as Saga began licking at Hades from within his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably and his movements and moaning were very suggestive. He came and held Hades and Saga tightly between his lips.

His actions made Hades climax. Kanon gladly took in the thick cum. When he'd reached his max and the semen started squeezing out of the sides of his mouth, Saga circled his tongue around Hades while pulling away from Kanon so that there was a smooth transaction from one Gemini mouth to the other.

"Yes…" Hades hissed as he filled another mouth.

Suddenly, Saga began to glow with a golden light. Hades exhaled heavily. His penis pierced it and filled it. Saga moaned and let himself be taken body and soul. He belonged to Hades. There was no mistaking it.

Kanon gasped at the sensation he could indirectly feel being so close to his twin. He hadn't realized this was part of what Saga did as Hades' consort. Kanon became horny yet again, and this time he presented his rear to Hades. Hades' eyes slid over to the inviting ass. He couldn't resist. He inadvertently squirted on Saga's face as he drew his cock out and then plunged it into Kanon.

Kanon screamed. It was a loud, lusty sound filled with desire. He eagerly squeezed his ass around Hades' dick. Hades pounded him and was surprised at just how much he could take. Hades glanced over at Saga, who was exhausted from having his Cosmos violated. Saga shook his head to indicate that he couldn't take anymore, but Hades' look was so lascivious that Saga reached deep within himself to find the strength to push beyond his limits.

When Hades was done with Kanon, he turned his attention to Saga, who was on his back and holding his legs to his ears. He moaned loudly as Hades entered him, this time a little more slowly than he had with Kanon so that Persephone could see just how impressive he looked sliding into someone. After all, she had experienced it but never actually seen it as it happened. He pushed Saga's legs even farther down to give her an even better view. Saga threw his head back and moaned with abandon. He grabbed his own cock and pushed it down against his abs so that he wouldn't defile his god when he came. Then Saga ignited his Cosmos in a burst like a supernova as he felt Hades finish his climax, and it made the climax feel all the sweeter.

The Gemini twins were too exhausted to notice the gods eagerly retreating to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX, FOURSOME  
><strong>

Saga and Kanon were summoned before Hades and Persephone. Kanon was really far too eager, but it was true that the Rulers of the Underworld would likely request another sex show. After all, previously, Hades hadn't bothered to see Saga at all. They bowed and knelt in unison. There was always something charming about such synchronization.

"Your Majesties," they said in one voice.

"I can sense Kanon's desires," Persephone noticed. Kanon tried hard not to grin. "You two are correct. We have called you here for this purpose."

"There is one other matter though, and in this I freely allow you to refuse." Hades glanced over at Persephone, who nodded and smiled hopelessly. Porn was just so new to her. She couldn't help but to want to see more of it. "We would like to see you with the Twin Gods, Thanatos and Hypnos. I understand why you might prefer not to have sex with them and give you permission to speak your mind."

"I think that's a yes from the younger Gemini twin," Persephone said as she noted Kanon's instant hard-on. She giggled at the amazing speed with which he became erect. It was probably Poseidon's fault.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kanon confessed. "I find the Twin Gods very attractive."

"What of you, Saga?" Hades asked. "I know you've had your disagreements with them in the past."

"My lord, I am willing."

"I'm not forcing you, Saga," Hades said clearly.

"I know." Saga looked up and met his eyes. "Lord Hades-sama, if it is for you, I am more than willing. What I disliked most about my previous sexual encounters with them was that they occurred without your permission and my consent. I object to being raped but not to having sex for the viewing pleasure of you and your beautiful wife."

"That's a yes," Persephone insisted when Hades' brow furrowed.

"That's not what's on my mind. I'm wondering if I'll get jealous," Hades mused.

"If you do, you can just tell them to stop." Persephone smiled mischievously. "It'd be amusing seeing Thanatos and Hypnos trying to master themselves in such a situation."

"Am I allowed to take them?" Saga asked. Persephone laughed.

"If you can manage to, but I suspect they won't allow it." Hades waved them away. "Prepare yourselves and return in an hour. We'll see what the Twin Gods think of our proposal."

Once in the bath, Kanon pushed Saga up against the edge. "Maybe we should get ready now." Saga pushed him away. "Is it ok?" Kanon said worriedly.

"Kanon, I honestly don't mind if it's for Hades-sama. I would do anything for him. Just like I was willing to do anything for Athena in the past. You've seen how he takes me. I am his to do with as he pleases." Saga gave Kanon a pained look. "It's just that I don't really care to have sex with you."

Kanon pouted. "Don't tell me you were faking."

"No, I can but not when you're doing what you do to me," Saga said. "Kanon, I don't like losing control. I don't mind faking loss of control, but mentally I don't want to have sex with my twin brother, and physically, I eventually lose my mind. I hate that. You don't even need to turn to tricks."

Kanon sighed. "It's ok. I understand. It's always been like this. Maybe this is also part of the fate of the Gemini twins." He looked embarrassed. "I'm probably going to become their sex toy again. I honestly can't help it, and I do find Thanatos and Hypnos sexy—like, really sexy. Their cocks are just—yeah, anyways, I just don't want you to feel bad. I'll try not to touch you too much, but it's really hard when they get me horny."

"Don't worry about it." Saga waved his concerns away. "It is what Persephone is looking forward to, after all."

"Thank you, big brother." Kanon scratched his head. "I guess I like it when you lose control."

"I noticed," Saga said dryly. "Speaking of losing control..." He pushed Kanon up against the wall of the bath, picked him up by the thighs, and started screwing him.

"Oh, gods, Saga!"

"And you like it fast and hard, don't you?"

"Oh, gods, yes!" And he loved it when he didn't expect it. "Saga!"

"Yes, ever since that first time…" Saga grabbed Kanon's ass and rammed into him harder. "I hate this!" He burned his Cosmos so that they joined. Kanon kept screaming. They hadn't done it with Cosmos before, but Saga could tell from last time that Kanon had been jealous of his sharing himself with Hades. "I hate wanting you so fucking badly!"

Kanon kept squeezing around him. "Yes, yes! Fuck me!"

"And I won't just let them have you. You're mines! My younger twin, my other half." Saga kept pounding into him. Kanon climaxed at the sound of those words.

It took them a while to catch their breaths.

"Time for us to go to perform for Hades and Persephone," Saga said and offered Kanon a very, very short toga.

"You know, when you say it so casually, it makes me feel like what you did was just an act," Kanon said with a frown. He put on the toga and fidgeted with it. "What's wrong with what I usually wear? I can always keep my pants off if that'll make it better."

"Nah, I think the ancient gods would just like this look a little better, more classical." Saga kissed Kanon. "And I don't mean to suddenly sound all business-like, but we do have a schedule to keep. Maybe later we'll take our time."

"Do you mean that?"

"No." Saga laughed. "I'll avoid having sex with you as much as I can." Saga made a face. "Though that might not be very often."

"Gods are like that," Kanon said loftily. "They like to tame their mortals."

They waited outside the throneroom to be admitted and got more than just a few leering looks, though the guards and servants tried very hard to hide them since Saga was known to be Hades' consort and some were beginning to think Kanon was as well. Most people couldn't tell them apart anyways.

Saga and Kanon entered to find the Twin Gods positively shining. It wasn't Cosmos—Hades would probably not let them join in such an intimate way—but it was the beauty of gods. They had quirky, self-satisfied smiles on their faces. Kanon couldn't stop staring at their radiant light. Saga finally poked him when they were before the thrones.

"Your Majesties, King Hades, Queen Persephone, Rulers of the Underworld," they said. The two nodded.

"Thanatos, God of Death, and Hypnos, God of Sleep," Saga said with a respectful inclination of his head. Kanon glanced over in surprise and then mimicked his older brother. The gods' eyes sparkled.

Thanatos and Hypnos, who had been standing behind Hades and Persephone, now circled around to the Gemini twins but similarly knelt before the the Rulers of the Underworld and awaited permission to assault the mortals. They definitely looked ready.

"Any requests, Your Majesties?" Saga asked. They shook their heads. He turned to the Twin Gods. "And you, Thanatos-sama, Hypnos-sama?"

"Hell, yeah." Thanatos grinned. He and his brother stood. "How about if we start with a nice blowjob?"

"As you wish, Thanatos-sama. Which of us do you want first?"

"I don't care," Thanatos replied irritably. Too many details made it feel too clinical. "Saga, come here," he said at last.

Saga did as he was asked. "How do you want it, Thanatos-sama?"

Thanatos raised an eyebrow. He didn't trust the elder Gemini even though it was the younger who had tricked a god. "Just do it."

Kanon looked hopefully at Hypnos, but Hypnos shook his head and said, "Let's just watch." Kanon purred and leaned up against Hypnos' leg. Hypnos patted him on the head but didn't let him go beyond that.

The Twin Gods weren't dressed in the Grecian-Roman style, and Thanatos in particular didn't take his previous form. Instead, his hair was black, his eyes dark and dangerous, and a black star glowed bright purple upon his forehead. Saga slid off the large purple sash, parted his robes, and pulled his pants down. Thanatos was huge, larger than he had been before in both length and girth. Kanon whistled appreciatively.

Saga was less impressed, or if he was he didn't act it. Instead, he was totally focused on the task at hand. He licked it and took the tip into his mouth. He played with it, drawing back now and again to let them all see what was going on. Saga had become an expert since those early days of servicing Hades. Thanatos' eyes rolled and he moaned as Saga continued the amazing blowjob. Just when Thanatos was about to climax, Saga bit his cock. Thanatos screamed and backhanded Saga.

"How dare you?" Thanatos pushed Saga down, ripped off his clothes, and started fucking him hard. Saga gritted his teeth and his brows knit slightly, but otherwise he silently endured it. After all this time, he still bled. Thanatos made sure of that. He'd made his cock spiky like a cat's.

Persephone whimpered and pulled at her husband's sleeve.

"Stop!" Hades boomed. She was disturbed, but he was pissed. He knew about the previous incidents but had never personally witnessed them. Seeing such abuse made him madder at Thanatos, but he was equally angry at Saga. He knew why Saga did what he did but didn't like his wife witnessing such a thing.

Saga turned to Hades, properly prostrated himself, and bowed his head. "My apologies, Your Majesty." His voice was shaky. Thanatos, thinking that he had Hades' permission, had been extra rough. Thanatos growled at Saga but then knelt down beside him.

"My apologies as well, Hades-sama, Persephone-sama." His words were less sincere than Saga's, and it was hard for him to fight down his temper.

"Don't do that again," Hades warned them both. "Saga, I told you if you didn't want to do this, you didn't have to. Leave."

"Please give me another chance, Hades-sama," Saga begged. Persephone nodded so Hades relented with a wave of his hand.

Saga went to Kanon, who had tightened his hold on Hypnos when Thanatos had started his cruel violation. Saga pushed Kanon's hair from his neck and started ardently kissing it. Kanon melted into the kisses and purred. When he started caressing Saga, Saga took hold of his wrists and guided his hands to Hypnos. It reminded Kanon of their purpose, and he liked the idea.

Kanon ran his hands up and down Hypnos' leg, and his purring became soft growling. He knelt up and licked at the growing bulge in Hypnos' pants. Hypnos, always cautious, was even more so now that he'd seen his brother chastised by their lord. He didn't force himself on Kanon and simply enjoyed the sensations. Kanon turned to sucking on him when Saga started sucking at the base of his neck. Saga reached up and pulled Hypnos' pants down just enough to reveal his cock. Kanon eagerly clamped his lips around Hypnos' cock and moved along its length.

Saga turned towards to the God of Death. "Please let me suck your dick, Thanatos-sama," he said in a breathy voice and let his mouth hang open.

Thanatos quickly approached Saga and stuck his cock into Saga's mouth. This time, Saga didn't bite him. Instead, he passionately sucked him in and grabbed his hips to keep him from drawing back. He held Thanatos in place, keeping him from thrusting in and out, and Thanatos stopped trying when Saga moved along him of his own accord. Thanatos' cock was still spiked, but Saga didn't break the mood by objecting. Instead, he swirled his tongue around to lick the blood from Thanatos' cock and his own lips before drawing out. Thanatos' eyes glimmered. He knew how much it must've hurt despite Saga's act. This was nice, a more subtle punishment for the mortal. Saga moved along him, letting him go even as far in as the back of his throat, tearing his skin the entire way. He ended each deep suck with a throaty moan. Kanon heard him and started moving along Hypnos in sync with his brother, imitating that sucking sound as he did.

It was an odd yet appealing sight, with one Gemini fully dressed and the other naked.

When Thanatos thought he couldn't take anymore and was about to climax, Saga drew away and turned, presenting his still bloody rear to him. He didn't go on hands and knees, instead lowering himself to his elbows so that he was in a much more submissive position with head to the floor.

"Please take me, Thanatos-sama!" Saga cried out. Thanatos was more than happy to do so. He could feel Saga's body twitch and tighten as it instinctively tried to keep him out, knowing full well that his cock was still like a cat's. Despite that, Saga pushed his rear back and speared himself to the base of Thanatos' cock. "Oh!" He kept the passion and desire in his voice but hid the pain that threatened to reveal itself.

Kanon looked up and eagerly mimicked his brother's position. "Please take me, Hypnos-sama," he begged. Hypnos nodded and waited until Thanatos thrust into Saga to enter Kanon. "Oh!" Kanon moaned in his own way. They struck up a rhythm again.

Saga's cries became louder and louder as his body was torn to shreds from the inside. His face contorted and he balled his hands, but it was too easily mistakable for the ecstatic throes of sex. His screams only encouraged Kanon.

"Harder, Thanatos-sama! Harder, Hypnos-sama!" Saga pleaded. They gladly obeyed. "Oh, gods, I'm coming!" When he did, the others did as well.

Hades laughed. "Oh, Saga."

Hades took Persephone's hand and retired.


End file.
